One More Time
by redheadlady
Summary: Five years have passed since they graduated from Class-E and fate unites them one more time to finish their long-lost love story. [Karma Akabane x Okuda Manami]
1. Night Gig

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei  
もう一度  
Mōichido  
「One More Time」  
From redheadlady, with love

Chapter One  
夜のコンサート  
「Night Gig」

* * *

The night wind was much the same as winter breeze. It smelt like peppermint and snow instead of cherry blossom that virtually had bloomed throughout the land, dyeing every avenue and municipal park with muted pink color. It was almost nine and the sun had long gone, leaving nothing up there but gray clouds.

Under those circumstances, the best choice would be to stay at home, reading The Chemistry of Explosive by Jacqueline Akhavan while warming up under three layers of blanket. Manami Okuda would've been very delighted to do that only if she had strongly rejected her friend's compulsion to attend this certain live performance of a local hipster pop band she'd never acknowledged. Thus nothing did she can do except standing thirty kilometers outside her house, frozen to death.

"It's way too early to wish for a warmer weather, isn't it? " she said, slightly turning her head upward to face a girl with bobbed auburn brown hair next to her, the one who had dumped her into this hapless situation, Ai Takahara. She was full of beans, beaming continuously ever since she appeared at Manami's doorstep.

"This is seriously an eternal winter," the girl declared, faking a vexed expression for a split of second before curling up the corners of her bright red lips again.

Ai fished a piece of glossy black rectangle paper out of her clutch and handed it over to Manami. Before she could voice any other complain, the brunette twined her arms around the shorter girl and started dragging her towards an old brick building. It used to be a meeting building. They didn't use it again since it's far from the main city. Now it's often utilized for downtown music performances.

The gig arena had been filled with exhilarated teenagers. Nobody had gone onstage yet, but people had already been jostling one another, ousting everyone else out of their path to get closer to the platform.

Imagining herself being thrusted back and forth by clammy strangers, Manami winced, trying hard to hold back her desire to upchuck her own organ. On contrary, she caught a glimpse of Ai eyeing the sight with great enthusiasm obviously displayed on her face.

"We must get into the front row," Ai announced, her green eyes round and wide. "We're going to get in action as soon as the squad's here."

"Can we just watch here at the back?" Manami's voice came out in murmur and the brunette didn't hear a tone, yet she didn't bother to repeat.

The chamber was warm and humid, flooded with the bitter smell of wet coat and alcohol, typical downtown life. It might be not so legal show. She could easily remark upon the underage high schoolers drinking beers and holding unlit cigarettes (the only trend she didn't understand, they said it's a metaphor or something). At least half of the audience were college students like her, except they're wearing clothes as if they're _members of the oldest profession_. Did they really come for the music? Cheap women.

Manami wondered what would her middle school teacher said if _he was still here_. Would he burst through the entrance with his hilarious wig and fake nose and bring her back home? Would he be bawling out loud because he thought she became a delinquent? She couldn't help but chuckle.

"Ai-chan! Okuda-san!"

She turned to spectate her, no, Ai's squad (whatever squad meant) making their way towards them. One was tall with Taylor Swift's long blond wavy hair. Smoky eyeshadow smeared on her eyelids and her lips maroon red. The second girl had more curvy figure with purple-dyed hair, face red from the heat. They're one of those people who outfitted like hookers (or they really were - no one ever knew). Ai greeted them cheerfully with hugs and kisses on the cheek. Manami wasn't sure which was which. She merely waved and forced a smile.

"Hey, we just spotted a hot guy there," the purple-head gushed, directing a finger to the left side of the stage. She was wholly feverish that even in five inches heel it seemed like she was able to jump three meters high or so.

"He's tall and has a nice hair and his outfit was so on point. For heaven's sake, absolutely boyfriend material!" the blonde added.

Sparks twinkled in Ai's eyes. "We gotta find him after the gig!" she blurted out. "Must get number, or at least his name. Hope he isn't a f-boy!"

The crowd suddenly blasted a cheer as a lanky man paraded onstage. He grasped the mic, jumped onto a speaker, and singsonged a 'good evening' to the spectators. A group of another men tailed behind. They advanced to their spot and put on their equipment pronto. They all were clothed careless outfits: faded graphic T-shirt, ripped jeans, and worn out converse, hundred percent were bought from a thrift shop or Instagram, there's no inbetween. Apparently the audiences wore more expensive clothes than them.

"Let's dive into the crowd, shall we?" the blonde stated, turning on her heels and blended herself in the dark, along with the purple-head.

"Stick around, 'kay?" Ai ordered before handcuffing the shorter girl's wrist, hauling her into the ocean of her most horrifying nightmare.

Despite of her hard work of not losing Ai's presence, Manami got separated and was completely off track fifteen minutes later.

Desperately did she search the brunette, but the people kept pushing her to unspecific direction, causing her to be more lost than before. Not a single chance to locate Ai. Therefore, she decided to escape from the crowd instead. It was the same as swimming through a rip tide. Once she was out, she sprinted as quick as possible or though the horde would swallow her again.

Slamming her back against the wall, she tried to catch her breath. Her appearance was a complete mess, strands of hair sticking out her side braid, face flushed and shimmered in sweat. She couldn't care less. A snicker escaped her mouth as she realized how mindless she was for even saying yes to this back-breaking event.

Manami watched the exuberant crowd gone wild. People were chanting as loud as the music. She could feel her body pounded along the beat. Rainbow glow-sticks were lightening up the room, so were cellphone screens with maximum brightness. Camera flashes flickered like fairy-lights around a Christmas tree. The spotlight was dazzlingly bright, moving around exceedingly fast as the lead singer hopped everywhere.

That's when she caught a glimpse of a familiar redhead trying to break loose the mob.

She hunted for more presence of him, rummaging through the mass until her eyes dried out. A solid minute later her eyes captured another partial view of him before the human waves drowned him again. Then, another glimpse. She could tell he was wearing a black plaid shirt. She lost his presence when she blinked. Cursing herself, she continued to seek. Couple attempts before she was able to see his the color in his eyes.

Golden.

A nostalgic feeling filled up her chest. Heart beating so loud, louder than the music, louder than ever, probably could be heard distances away. A feeling she didn't utterly recall, nonetheless she missed it so much. Something was flowing inside her. Something pure, sweet and wistful. Second thought never came to her mind , she instantly scampered after his shadow. Her instinct commanded her to catch him. Just catch him and everything would be alright.

"Whoa! Watch out where you're going, woman!"

Manami backed a step, raising her gaze. Before her, standing a big bald dude with ridiculously disgusting beard and hot pink hawaiian shirt. She immediately hung her head, bowing down to apologize, hoping he didn't notice her cringe. The dude muttered something as Manami brushed past him. Most likely words his mom wouldn't be proud of.

More people was blocking her way. It was a wall. A gross human wall. She still could see his presence moving toward the exit. She hadn't given up just yet. She bulldozed everyone else, clearing her way out herself, ignoring all the curses and swears. Of couse she lost the sight of him once she reached the exit door. Consequently, she decided to follow her intuition.

Her steps echoed as she walked throughout the empty hallway. Chill and a horror feeling tickled the back of her neck although she still could hear the muffled music in spite of being outside the arena. Moreover, if it wasn't because of the streetlight penetrating through the dirty window, she wouldn't be able to see anything.

There was a steel door at the end of the hallway, seemed to be an emergency exit. It wasn't locked, not even completely close. Pushing it open, she found herself at back of the building, which was a car park. Her eyes scanned the surrounding just to find no one. But that didn't mean her effort was fruitless. When she was about to go back in, her ears perceived a faint laughter from the left side of the building.

There was someone there.

She tiptoed toward the source of the noise. When she was close enough to crane her neck to look past the wall, the first thing she saw was someone with red velvet hair.

"Karma-kun!" she dashed toward him. Clutching the back of his shirt, breathlessly she said, "Really, it has been forever since we graduated from class-" Her words trailed off as the redhead turned around.

Silver.

"Who the hell are you?" He brushed off her hand from his back, darting his blood-curdling gaze unto hers.

"Who on earth is she?" another guy with long sweaty hair showed up behind him. His face was all  
red, his hand holding a can of beer. He ogled her appearance with a disturbing stare. "Your call girl?"

"She doesn't even look like one," the silver-eyed redhead shook his head and took a step forward. He lifted her chin with his filthy hand. A smirk painted on his lips. "What are you trying to do, woman? Is that your way to flirt?" he said with broken Japanese.

Manami lowered her gaze, blood rushing to her cheeks. The air was cold and she started to shiver. "I-I'm sorry," she stumbled upon her words. "I-I thought you were my f-friend."

The silver-eyed redhead let out a dry laugh. "I might not be your friend but you can have fun with us," he grabbed her hand. "You're quite cute, you know. Too innocent to be at some kind of place like this." His broken Japanese and the stink of her breath made her fantasised about shoving both toothpaste and a dictionary into his mouth.

Manami Okuda wasn't a weak girl. In fact, she used to train to be an assassin back in middle school. Before she departed to this concert, she had predicted what kind of situation that might be occurred and what move she would need to make. At least, that's what he had taught to her in middle school. Second blade or something.

Once the guy seemed to be out of guard, Manami pulled out a tiny bottle from her coat with her free hand. She plucked open its cap and sprayed it to the man's bare arm. The man roared a swear out loud as the liquid burned his skin. When he had loosened his grip, Manami broke free and pushed him onto the wall.

_Looks like just hydrochloric acid is enough in this situation._

She was about to run when the drunk guy enclasped her from behind. "The hell did you just do?!" the drunk shouted to her ear. He seemed to be sober enough to understand the current circumstance.

It didn't take long for the silver-eyed redhead to stand up. She can feel his rage flowing around the three of them. "Godammit woman! I'll make you pay for this," he huffed while he cracking his knuckles. Manami lost all her power in two shakes. She closed her eyes as the guy lifted his fist.

He never punched her.

She felt the drunk guy's clasp were less firmed before it was completely off along with a sound of something hitting the ground. Before she could figure out what had just happened, she felt her hand being held and her body being lugged. First thing she could be aware of was her legs were running.

"Oh geez, what are you doing there, Okuda-san?"

This time, they're golden.

* * *

redhead's note:  
Hi, it has been six months. I'm back with another story of a redhead called Karma Akabane and his megane girl Okuda Manami. I don't care if you hate this ship because I made this for a little gift to Karmanami (or whatever you want to call them) part of fandom. Mouichido takes place five years after middle school so they're about nineteen years old in this story.

Please give me comments and reviews because they mean a lot to me. Thanks for reading and I'll see you after I pass my chemistry exam.

[July 2016, edited by myself]


	2. Sideroad and Midnight Bistro

もう一度  
Mōichido  
「One More Time」

dedicated to Mugipyon, nnn, Akabane-san, animeandmangafangirl and TheRoseShadow21  
for being nice enough to leave your endearing comment for the first chapter

From redheadlady, with love

Chapter Two  
脇道とビストロ  
Sideroad and Midnight Bistro

* * *

"Oh geez, what are you doing there, Okuda-san?"

No word came out to answer the question. She was way too dumbstruck to raise a voice. The lavender irides in her eyes flickered as they captured a figure of a man running before her right now. Simultaneously did her mind flash a picture of the same guy from five years before. Tall, pale, disheveled hair shining velvet red, sharp eyes glistening golden.

Karma Akabane.

A low-octave shout called them from behind, forcing her to collect her consciousness again. Karma clicked his tongue. "Those fuckers are still after us. We better get the hell out of this place," he stated, speeding up their pace.

The two proceeded a little further to the back where a black cruiser-type motorcycle was parked under a leafless tree. Karma snatched a helmet from the heated grip and passed it to the petite girl besides him. Shoving the key to the ignition, he leaped onto the seat and bent forward to reach the grip. He kicked down the starter until the engine choked and was whirring.

"Hurry!" he enjoined, motioning her to hop on. Manami hurriedly installed the helmet and climbed to the passenger side. After making sure she had settled, Karma retracted the kickstand, flashed on the headlights, and drove off out the arena.

The droning engine ruptured the solid hush of the nightfall as the cruiser breached the wintry air in high speed. Manami needed to clutch her hand on Karma's shirt unless she wanted the wind to sweep her off the seat. In addition, the redhead was crazy with the road turns. She wasn't sure whether this Cruiser didn't have a break pedal or it's just him that owned no chill. The bike was entirely tilted in every curves. It always took her breath away.

At least fifteen minutes passed before Karma leaded the bike to the side road and stopped the power. He jumped off the seat, stretching out his arms to relax his muscles. His hair was a mess, backcombed by the wind. Manami came to realize that he only owned one helmet, in which he had lent it to her. He didn't wear a jacket either. Just a layer of black buttondown and a T-shirt underneath.

"I took you here without thinking," Karma grinned, cheeks and nose were flushed by the cold.

Still sitting on the bike seat, she took off the helmet and shook her head. "You've saved me," her voice came out in relieved sigh. "Thank you, Karma-kun."

Silence irrupted as their eyes locked to one another. Wind was gusting through the the branches of tree. One could swear that time was slowing down as he reached out a hand to her cheek, tugging the misplaced strand of hair behind her ear. She was sweating in defiance of the April night.

"It's fine now," he said, pulling back his hand and thrust it into his jeans. "I didn't beat hard enough to give them amnesia but I'm certain they've lost our traces. They won't find you. You have no reason to be scared."

Head shook again. "I'm just surprised at how monstrous you drive the Cruiser," she replied with a twisted smile as he laughed heartily, throwing his head back and wiping his face with both hands.

"So, what are you going to do now?" he leaned his side to the Cruiser, arms over his chest. "Going back to the Arena? They may still let you in if you still have the ticket."

"I'm never coming back," she answered, too quick that it almost cut his sentence. "I'll just, like, text my friend that I've got something to do." She pulled out her cellphone from her coat. The material was cold in her hands.

"Don't you like the band?" he quirked an eyebrow while watching her thumb moving around the screen.

Wince, like the wince when you accidentally scratched your nails on the wall. She didn't even like music that much in the first place. Tonight she learned that 'refusing' was indeed a necessary skill in life, especially in Ai Takahara's cases. Besides being kind and pretty, she's good with words. A total opposite of Manami. Reasons didn't work against her enforcement, but white lies might.

"What about you?" she countered.

Karma gave a snort of disgust. "Why would I go to such a filthy place with scarlet women and drunken gangs?"

"Why would you?"

"Isn't it obvious? They dragged me there," he rolled his eyes. The street lights were dim but his eyes were shining bright. "Anyway, what are you going to do now?" he repeated the first question.

Her lips curled as she hummed. "I think I'll go home," she decided, sighing. It was already an hour before midnight, she would need to stir her stump to catch the last train.

Karma twisted an eyebrow, tilting his chin, eyes narrowed sharp. "What about we grab something to eat first? I'll take you home later," he invited.

Catching the last train suddenly sounded like a joke. Karma was offering her to have dinner together (not actual dinner since it's midnight). The last thing Manami ate was her breakfast so she was dead hungry at the moment. As further matter, it's not like she didn't want to stay with him for a minute longer.

When his proffer had obtained a yes from the other party, his smirk turned into a satisfied smile. Gesturing her to put on her helmet, he hopped back onto the bike seat and started the engine. The redhead drive much more leisurely now and Manami didn't have to clutch at his shirt anymore. Instead, she kept a firm hold on the seat. He was still crazy with the road turn though, this bike might not have break pedal for real.

The shops were mostly closed. Only convenience stores gleamed their fluorescent light up to the present time. Everything else was deserted. Manami couldn't take off her eyes from the dead side of the city. The vacant pavement, the dark windows, midnight, moonlight, and little other things reminded her of some hollywood movie scenes.

It wasn't a long ride before Karma turned the wheel and entered a passageway, in which brought them to a residental suburb. He slowed down the speed as a certain illumination came into view. Manami craned her neck to see past his shoulder. The premises appeared to be a small, lonely bistro with redwood wall and mahogany exterior. Fairylights were lining the name plank mounted the entrance.

He parked the Cruiser, cut off the engine, and jumped off the seat. Manami trailed his steps into the building. A bell chimed as they opened the door, along with a good evening greeting. The nonstop heater warmed up their body as an instant. The room smelt like burned onion and ketchup, it made her stomach growling.

A diminutive woman in her forties approached them, wearing black apron and business smile. She ushered the pair to an empty table of two by the window. There weren't many customer: only them, a desperate college student with his laptop, and a group of drunken men sobbing at the corner.

Perching himself on the seat, Karma ordered the food without looking at the menu. The woman nodded and darted back to the counter. As she had gone, the redhead turned to Manami. "It has been forever, hasn't it, Okuda-san?" he beamed. "I didn't expect to meet you, well, like this. Speaking of which, what did you pour to that pseudo-Karma-kun earlier?"

Her eyes grew wide. "D-Don't tell me you actually were there since the very beginning?" she stuttered, blood rushing to her cheeks in embarrassment.

He shrugged his shoulders, giving her a half, teasing smile. "You were totally cool though. Anyway, tell me the name of the liquid already. Tabun or Batrachotoxin?" he rested his chin on his palm, tilting his head playfully.

"It was just hydrochloric, um, something," she answered, forgetting the name of the most basic compound the the whole chemistry.

Karma inclined his head in approval. "You didn't seem to change, Okuda-san. Round glasses, twin braids, and chemicals, you're still the same Poison Glasses that I know," he said, continuously smiling.

Manami drooped her head slightly to cover her reddened cheeks with her hair. Poison Glasses. The words gave her somewhat sentimental feeling. Not just because it reminded her of those thrilling days five years ago, it's also because the fact that Karma remembered. HCl wasn't a poison though, but still.

"You attend college now?" he went on with the interview.

"Yeah, actually. Saitama University. Science and engineering," she replied with a low voice. Karma could see her happiness shining through her eyes although she tried to hide it. It was obvious. She was from the legendary End Class and yet she could pass national university's entrance exam. What on earth did she do in high school?

"Engineering?" he blurted. "That's rare for girls. I didn't know you understand machine and stuff."

For a second he thought he saw her eyes blanked as she stared off to space. "You still remember, Itona-kun?" her voice monotone. "He went to the same high school as me and he apparently bundled all those mechanical things into my brain."

Hearing her statement, Karma couldn't resist to chuckle as he remembered that Manami used to be scared at Itona Horibe, the master of mechanic back in middle school. It was hard imagine them being together as high schoolers, like studying and stuff. With her unsociable nature, Itona might be the only person she could bring herself to communicate.

The conversation paused a waitress came back to them, carrying two trays of their dinner with a plate of roasted chicken, french fries, and salad each, along with two glasses of ice tea. The chicken seemed to be perfectly cooked, fresh from the oven. Her mouth watered as the delicious smell tickled her nostrils.

Soon as the waitress excused herself, Karma lift up his eating utensil, sliced the meat, and promptly scoffed down the provided meal. Manami watched his cheeks puffed as he (adorably) munched. Just then, she noticed that he hadn't speak anything about himself. Where did he go for high school, how did it go, how's everything going now, and what was he planning to do later on.

"Me? I went to Shirawashi High. It thankfully wasn't as crazy as Kunugigaoka. I did quite well," Karma answered before shoving three fries into his mouth.

Manami snapped her gaze to the redhead. "Did I say that out loud?"

"You didn't mean to ask?"

"Well, um, that's not the case," she felt more hot blood rushing to her ears that she had to droop her head. Did she sound too disgustingly curious? Incidentally, she needed to stop using 'um' in every single sentence.

Karma swallowed and continued, "I don't go to college though. I go to a private class in Ageo. Something like cram school but you receive more training than theory. Karasuma-sensei recommended it to me."

"Ah, I see. Nagisa-kun did mention something about bureaucrat back then," Manami said softly, still didn't have enough courage to look at her companion. Aware of a specific name that just came out from her mouth, she came to ask another question, "Speaking of Nagisa-kun, do you know how he's doing now?"

Karma bit his lower lip, scanning their surrounding before leaned forward over the table. He gestured her to did the same. She had to stand up a bit to lean an ear. "Both Nagisa-kun and Kayano-chan work at an under warps organization right after high school. Keep it secret," he spoke under his breath. "They didn't do illegal things but they aren't government material. Not even Karasuma-sensē knows what they're doing. They work as kindergarten teachers by day and professional assassins by night."

A gasp escaped her throat as she sunk back into her seat. Karma pushed a finger against his lips to shush her. She covered her mouth, nodding her head. He smiled before continuing to finish off his dinner. Manami didn't know what else she should ask. They ate in silence until the day changed.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Karma stood up, pulling out some cash from his jeans and tossing it on the table.

"Uh-oh, don't. My house is far and you must be tired. I'll take the taxi," she turned down the offer politely.

"Saitama is not far. Seriously. You'll be safer with me," he argued.

Second thought, his offer seemed to be the rational choice here. It's not like she could find a taxi at the end of the block. She exhaled heavily, twisting her lips. "I suppose you're right. But at least let me pay for the dinner,"

She was about to reach the bill when Karma snatched it from the table. "It's nothing. Let's go."

"But, hey, Karma-kun, I've brought many troubles to you."

"None of this is a trouble."

"But-"

"What a stupid couple, fighting over the bill."

The mocking voice sourced from the corner of that rectangular room, where the drunken wage-earners were. They were a group of five, sitting on a table for six. All in their sweaty white-collar and black trousers. Their flushed oily-faces shimmered under the tungsten light.

"Tch, that's the real example why the nation can't produce high quality youngster since twenty-first century," one of them grunted.

"Indeed," the other, the shirtless ones agreed. "They're too busy spending time with their obnoxious little love life than studying?"

The group dissolved into laughter that sounded. Uncomfortable, Manami was going to hump Karma to the exit door when she realized she was couple seconds too late. The redhead was already walking closer to the group, ignoring her glare behind his back.

"Ahaha, you think?" He laughed. "That's actually so true, old men."

"It's arready past midnight, ginger head. Whaddya going to do with ya girl," a man with wasted Kansai accent asked.

Karma raised his chin, both of his hand were shoved to his pocket, a grin formed his lips. "Of course we're going for an adventure before we grow old to be a useless wasted workers with no life like all of you," he chaffed before sticking his tongue out to the group.

His wording stunned everyone in that room. Time froze, the whirring sound from the heather was the only thing filled the silence. Turning on his heels, Karma grabbed Manami's hand and dashed out of the bistro. Roaring screams and bunch of foul words followed behind them as the door slammed shut.

"Karma-kun! What have you done?!" Manami cried as she struggled to hang on the seat. She was sitting side-saddled and she didn't even wear the helmet.

The redhead didn't answer anything, but she was certain a triumphant smile was painted on his lips. He didn't change, he never did. Karma Akabane, whom his life was actual theme park of mischief. Not that she hated it. She found her own lips curled up throughout the ride, throughout the night, throughout the time she'd spent with him.

Manami's house was pretty far but it didn't take long for them to arrive. It was a quite huge shared-house with faded cream wall, located at the nearest suburb from her campus. The light was still on when they reached the gate. It might be her roommate who usually went home at the dead hour. They didn't have curfew since the landlord didn't stay there.

She hopped down from the Cruiser and dusted off her clothes. Turning to Karma, she thanked him for all his help. The redhead nodded and motioned her to get inside. He watched her shuffled towards the front porch.

"Hey." It was half way when he called. She spun back to him. "I've been thinking about this on the road. Well, I think, since it has been a while so I'm going to visit Nagisa-kun tomorrow at the kindergarten he work for. It's in Tokyo. You in?" he asked while scratching his cheek.

"I have morning class tomorrow. When are you going?"

"Whenever you're ready."

"Then ten o'clock should do," she suggested.

"Then, ten o'clock. Okubo campus, Faculty of Science and Engineering. I'll be at the entrance gate," he promised before slipping the helmet into his head. "Good night, Poison Glasses," he smiled before driving off into the night without waiting for a reply. The wind blustered as the Cruiser went by.

_Good night, Chuunihan._

* * *

redhead's note  
Thank you for all your comments, favs, and follows I really love you guys sooo much! Next update will be my favorite chapter, idk but it's actually so ridiculous that I even laughed at my own joke (yeah that's just me). Well then, don't forget to leave me a comment below and I'll see you guys after I pass my biology test (seriously there's no end of this semester ugh).

[July 2016, edited by myself]


	3. Highway

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei

I do not own anything but the plot

Mōichido

「One More Time」

* * *

Chapter Three

ハイウェイ

「Highway」

* * *

Manami stared blankly at a paper of scribbles in front of her. A chain of formula and quantification were scattered all over the white matter. She shifted her gaze across to the marker-covered whiteboard. There's at least a quarter percent words that she hadn't copied yet. However, time waited for no one.

The hush flew away when the Professor announced a test that would be held on the following week. Loud grumbles filled the class as an instant, but the Professor refused to acknowledge them. He continued to specify the material while shoving his belonging into his leather satchels.

As soon as he dismissed the class, Manami immediately closed her notebook and began to collect her stuff, leaving a quarter percent of the exam material neglected on the whiteboard. She hurriedly slung her cardigan on one shoulder, her backpack on the other, and without further ado she dashed out of the classroom.

She managed to check the time on her cellphone screen while scampering through the hallway. It was two minutes before ten. She shouldn't had forgotten that the Professor of her thermodynamics class had his watch set on GMT+8, or so everyone thought since he had never been on time. Well, actually she shouldn't had taken thermodynamic class. At least not at eight in the morning.

The strong wind whooshed as the automatic glass door parted open. The spring air flicked at Manami's bare arms and legs which made her shivering in the low temperature. She instantaneously grabbed her cardigan and coated her arms with it. It didn't help much as the cold could still infiltrate through the knitted cloth.

The sun had been drown by the clouds. They weren't dark clouds yet they had wholly covered the sky. From how it looked, there might be no less than seventy percent chance of rain. Thinking about rain, a chill suddenly tickled the back of her neck as she remembered something important: his skill of driving the Cruiser.

"Holy heaven in a chicken basket, did you see that hot guy just now? The one that is standing right by the gate?"

Manani stopped her thought and absent-mindedly payed attention to a group of girls that had just walked pass her. They were heading to the opposite way but they were loud enough to be heard.

"I wonder who is he waiting for."

"I can bet a thousand yen he's waiting for his girlfriend!"

"I can even summon a real satan to make me his girlfriend!"

Come what may, Manami could predict who it would be. The corners of her lips slightly curled up as the main gate came into view. There was a real cool, handsome guy there. He was a tall redhead, wearing a gray jacket with navy shirt underneath. A black knitted beanie hung loosely at the back of his head. He leaned his back against the steel barrier, both hands shoved into his trousers. He had his gaze on the ground, not willing to make any eye contact with anyone. Meanwhile, everyone was gawping at him.

A sudden dilemma hit the braided girl. If she called him, everyone would drag their focus to her. Heaven no, she wouldn't want that to happen. She had never once wanted to be the center of attention. But it couldn't be helped.

"At least say something when you're already standing right there."

Manami darted her gaze across to see Karma giving her a twisted smile. She was about to say something, but shut back her lips, pressing it into a thin line. Receiving her unwelcome reaction, Karma furrowed his forehead, squinting his eyes in confusion. Manami glanced away from those sharp, amber eyes of Karma Akabane.

"What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?" he bent down a little bit to set his head on the same level as the girl. Manami swore she could caught a glimpse of other girls feasting their gaze on her, whispering to each other, starting to circulate a moronic rumor. It's totally uncomfortable.

Manami quickly shook her head, eyes still on the ground. As if he knew what she was thinking, Karma took a gander at their surrounding. A long sigh escaped his mouth. He straightened his back and out of the blue he caught hold of Manami hand, towing out of the gate, leaving all the yelps behind.

"It's somehow always like that wherever I go," Karma told her after they've walked a couple meters away from the building. He hadn't let go of her hand, so hadn't Manami herself. Karma had slowed down his pace so that Manami could catch up with him. They strolled alongside each other through the pavement.

Manami gave him a rueful smile. Karma was infamous back in middle school. His debut as a popular hot guy might be started when he transferred to Shirawashi for high school. It might be a little shock for him when he suddenly got treated like one of those popular boyband members. Seemed like he could never get use of that.

She noticed that Karma locked his eyes on her. She looked upward and stared back into his eyes. The redhead lifted an eyebrow. "It's just me or you just haven't grown a single centimeter in five years?" he stated.

Manami blinked in confusion. It took her a few seconds before she could warp her mind around his assertion. Her cheeks burned up thereupon, becoming red shade by shade. "How rude of you," she exclaimed, turning her face to the opposite way. "I have grown. Twenty millimeters."

"Twenty what?" Karma tilted his head to one side. Manami pressed her lips into one thin line again, acting as if she didn't hear what he had said. Karma bent his back down and craned his neck to reach Manami's view. "No, seriously. Twenty what?" he kept asking while Manami was busy moving her eyes away from his.

A chuckle escaped from his throat as he pulled himself back. "Changing into the lower the metric unit length doesn't change the fact that you've only grown two centimeters in five years," he asserted, putting deeper tone to the word five years. It by some way sounded more painful than two centimeters.

Manami inhaled deeply. She knew she couldn't win against Karma at this kind of battle. Acknowledging his victory, a triumphant smirk made its way on Karma's lips. Manami could catch that. Rather than feel embarrassed or ashamed, she somehow felt relieved. It might be because the fact that Karma really didn't change at all. Other than being much taller than before, nothing had made a significant change.

After they had walked more or less a hundred meters from the building gate, a white Audi cropped up to be parked on the side of the road. It was somewhat of a surprise for her when Karma pulled out a key and clicked open the car. He'd directed her to go to the passenger side before he headed to the driver side. Both relief that it wasn't the cursed Cruiser and enthusiasm that she's going to ride a super expensive car mixed into one feeling and waved over her as she slid herself onto the seat.

From the corner of her eye, Manami watched Karma preparing to drive. He looked kind of cool when he set the rearview mirror to his comfortable position. He seemed to be really used to this car. That somehow reassured her. There's no way Karma would drive this Audi just like he drove that Cruiser. Their trip to Tokyo might turn to be as safe and sound as she'd wished it to be.

Or not.

"Karma-kun are you trying to play Final Destination here?" Manami glanced at the speedometer. Almost a hundred kilometers per hour, it said. They weren't on a toll road, in fact they're actually driving on a busy highway of Saitama.

Karma didn't answer. He seemed to not hear Manami's question. His eyes were locked to the windshield view, not even a inconsiderable smile displayed on his face. He was really serious. Maybe this was his driving style. Maybe this was how he drive a car. Manami didn't have the right to change it.

When the girl shifted her gaze from him to the front, a truck was coming into their view. No, actually they were making their own way to the back of the truck, ready to bump in less than ten seconds. Manami was already shrieking when Karma slammed the wheel to the right and drove the Audi past the giant vehicle without dropping the speed.

Manami was panting hard, pushing her back against the seat, hands clutching the belt tightly. She peered at the redhead. He looked calm; no sweat, no nervousness, no nothing. "Does this car not have a break pedal?" Manami asked between her gasp.

Karma didn't answer, but he stepped on the break pedal, too abruptly that the car drifted on the road turn. The sound of tires screeching the asphalt pierced their eardrums, along with sudden noises of another drivers tooting their horns from behind.

"Isn't that cool?" Karma grinned from ear to ear, looking satisfied.

Manami widened her eyes. "That's dangerous!" she exclaimed. "Why would you even do that?!"

Karma eventually shifted his gaze to her. "What's the point of having a sport car when you drive forty kilometers per hour?" he questioned back innocently, fixing his stare into her eyes.

"But we're in the middle of the town! What if we ended up crashing into anoth - WATCH OUT!"

A group of pedestrian that was crossing the zebra cross screamed in horror as Karma slammed the wheel to the right and drove right past them. To their darkest fear, the Audi entered the opposite lane and was about to crash onto another vehicle when Karma skillfully (or fortunately) revolved the wheel to dodge.

Every horn chorused along the sound of tires screeching. Indistinct shouts of foul words followed behind. Manami watched everything in silent; breath held back, eyes widened open. Everything happened in flashes until Karma returned the car to the correct lane.

Manami let out a long breath she had been holding, trying to relax herself. She was sweating a bucket and her heart was pounding very fast. She caught a glimpse of the redhead. A single sweat dropped from his temple yet there's no fear displayed on his face.

"Karma-kun, please drive slowly. Just this once. Please," Manami begged between her short breathing. Karma did what he had been told. He dropped the speed and drove much, much more normal.

When Manami had calm herself down, she turned to the redhead. Karma watched her from the corner of his eyes. "I know it's rude to ask but, just," she hesitated, bitting her lower lip. "Look, don't be offended, okay?"

"I won't be offended," he promised.

Manami took a deep breath. "Karma-kun, you have a brilliant skill of driving. In the latest situation, we might have died if you weren't . . . you. However the point I'm trying to say here, did they really let you pass the driving examination?"

"They did," he answered, almost immediately.

"I'm not tolerating a liar."

"No, seriously, they really did."

Manami looked vacantly at Karma. Silence filled them for a few seconds before she asked, "So you actually passed the driving test?"

"No. I have my own way to pass."

Oh dear police officer, there's an actual criminal here.

The Audi entered the busiest road of the town; the shopping district. It was so crowded, flooded by pedestrian carrying lots of branded bag, especially around the subway station. Thankfully, Karma gulped down his pride as a wannabe-racer and drove with normal speed instead. Normal. He to all intents and purposes could drive in an ordinary way.

"Whoops."

Manami jolted at his word. "Did we hit someone?" _Really, Karma-kun? Even with forty kilometers per hour you still hit somebody._

"No, but we crossed the red light," he said as he peered upward to the rearview mirror. "The police is after us."

The dee-dah sound of police sirens wailed behind them. The closer, the louder, the more chill Manami got. Karma clicked his tongue. "Fasten your seatbelt, Okuda-san. I'll make the police lost our traces. We don't have time for those old men," he assured while speeding up the Audi. "No worries needed. I've succeeded getting away from cops several times before."

Manami tilted her head to the side. Innocently, she asked, "Aren't we going to stop and pay for the penalty?"

Karma's face lit up. "That will make everything faster. Do you have 100,000 yen in cash? I'm pretty broke this month so I'll pay you back later, is that okay?"

"Karma-kun."

"Yes?"

"I think one hundred kilometers per hour isn't fast enough."

* * *

Redhead's note:

Sorry, I've finished writing this weeks ago but hadn't got a chance to upload it. So that's based on almost true story (I mean, not all but the concept). I hope you like it as much as I do. Nagisa and Kayano's appearance is on next chapter so look forward for it! Thanks for the follows, favs, and reviews. Please give me your comments about what do you think about this story so I can improve on every chapter.

I wanted to thanks TheRoseShadown21 and animemangafangirl for coming back for the second chapter! I'll always wait for you to read my story. Thanks to Akabane-san, abbyciel, Akabane-san, and for giving me such a lovely comment on the review section. Thank you!


	4. Kindergarten

もう一度

Mōichido

「One More Time」

* * *

Chapter Four

幼稚園

「Kindergarten」

* * *

_On my way to visit you._

Nagisa Shiota set another vacant look at an e-mail from a certain redhead he'd received almost two hours ago. It was strange. That ginger, Karma Akabane, usually spent maximum forty five minutes to drive from Saitama to Tokyo, approximately an hour if he had to get away from the police. The bluenet wondered if he took the underground, but that would be impossible since it required more so less time.

"Karma-niichan is coming here?" Nagisa jolted awake. He turned around to find some of his male students were on their tiptoes, trying to peep at the cellphone over his shoulders. "Karma-niichan is coming to see us?" repeated one of them just incase their teacher failed to hear.

He'd rotated himself to face the little fellas before answering them, "Yes, that's right. He should've arrived earlier though. Maybe he has some business to take care of and doesn't have time to inform us. I'm not sure if he's coming by now." Hearing that, the boys' smiles faded from their faces. How Nagisa hated to see that. They were really attached to that redhead.

Since the break time had started, he suggested the kids to play at the playground. He told them he would replace Karma's role, which they agreed. Even so, when the bluenet was about to stand up from the drugget, his phone buzzed. A new e-mail appeared on the screen and the sender was recognized as Karma Akabane. Nagisa stayed on his knees to open the message, not realizing that his students eagerly snuck a look from behind his shoulders.

_I parked the car behind the school. Come and open back door!_

"Karma-nii is here! Hurry up and open the back door!"

Before Nagisa could say anything, the boys had disappeared from his back, scuttling out of the classroom. The female pupils tracking them, cheering with all excitement. In a split of second, they had left their teacher all alone in the room. A long sigh escaped from Nagisa's lungs. It couldn't be helped, he told himself. It had been several weeks since Karma's last visit.

The five years old infants somehow succeeded in unlocking the door and slammed metal panel open. As soon as Karma's presence laid on their view, they jumped onto him, dashing themselves against his legs, whooping his name in unison. Karma lost his balance with the amount of kids bumping onto him. The redhead lurched backward before he fell on his bottom. Everyone was staggered. They promptly terminated their chatter and gradually pulled themselves from Karma's body. To their surprise, rather than angry, Karma gave them a warm smile and dissolve into wholehearted laugh. He got on his knees and severally gave the children a brief pat on their heads. He let them reply with a long heartwarming hug.

"I was about to get happy when I thought you had cancelled your visit today," Nagisa professed, leaning against the entrance. He was wearing a white button-down and a dark blue apron. A tulip shaped name tag with hiragana version of his name was pinned on his chest.

"Why are you saying it like I'm a bad influence?" Karma raised an objection.

"Oh well, you are," Nagisa and the kids chorused and released a fleeting laughters. "For the sake of this little generation, I have wished for you not to come here again," Nagisa added later on.

All of them was practically beaming until they caught unfamiliar figure's attendance at the rear of their beloved redhead. Their eyer grew wide as they acknowledged that the person was a maiden. She had chest-length coal-colored hair, styled into twin braids. She wore thick, round glasses and dowdy clothing.

"You . . . have a girlfriend?" a thin girl with a long ruffled dress finally had enough focus to speak up, representing the rest of her dumbstruck friends and teacher. She pointed a finger at the woman for Karma's gaze follow.

He checked Manami out for one second and then back to the girl. "Does she look like my girlfriend?"

The girl curled her lips. "I suppose, she isn't. She doesn't look like your type at all. No offense." How rude.

A kittenish smirk made its way on Karma's lips. "I don't know either," he said. "Why don't you try to ask her. She'll give you the answer."

"W-what are you saying? Of course not!" Manami rebuffed before the girl could pronounce a single word. It was too straightforward and it sounded brash. She felt bad about it. "I mean, we are ex-classmates. Nagisa-kun and Kayano-san, your teachers, were our classmates too," she tried to clarify herself.

It was so obvious to see through five years olds. They were clearly relieved and delighted. The reasons were different though, boys and girls. The boys might be predicting if Karma had a girlfriend, his time with them would decrease. And for girls, oh well, so transparent.

They seemed to not mind about the huge age gap. What a frightening generation.

A boy started tugging Karma's sleeves. He begged the redhead to play with them on the playground. The other fellas followed him. At first, Karma refused by saying he had lost all his energy and couldn't stand up. However, the children had yet to give up. They gave their all to drag Karma to the playground. Karma couldn't help but chuckled at their desperation. He'd gestured Manami to stay with Nagisa before he departed with the kids.

"I've never thought that Karma is good with children?" Manami finally took the opportunity to begin a conversation as Nagisa and her were walking through the empty corridor, on their way to meet Kayano. "Does he come here just to play with the kids?"

Nagisa started tapping his cheek with a finger while thinking. "Not really. He actually comes here to meet me. But in the end, he spend his visit mostly to play with the students. It kind of became a regular tendency for him to come," he said. Afterwards, he fixed his gaze straight to Manami's lavender eyes. His blue orbs reflected an unbearable eagerness. "Okuda-san, I won't judge you so you don't have to lie. You're dating Karma-kun, aren't you?"

Manami startled at the sudden question. "Not you too! You've got it wrong!" she sharply retorted. "Just because we come here together doesn't mean we're dating, right? In fact, we just encountered again yesterday."

For the second time, a long sigh was emitted from Nagisa's lungs. He mumbled something that was too indistinct to be heard. Manami furrowed her brow at the bluenet, but she didn't bother to ask. More importantly, at this close distance Manami could notice that Nagisa didn't wear his hair on twin pigtails anymore. His hair was a bit longer than Karma but it wouldn't be enough to tie them into pigtails.

Nagisa ushered her to the library on the second floor. Kayano was on the corner of the room, behind all those wooden bookshelves, sitting on a huge round rug with children books scattered around. It didn't take long for her to become aware of Manami's presence. She pretty nearly hopped onto her to give her a long, long hug.

Kayano's outward form hadn't changed exceedingly. She still tied her long emerald hair into two. Notwithstanding her childish hairstyle, and the fact that she was shorter than Manami, Kayano looked much more mature and sophisticated.

It was ridiculous how formality conversation, such as how everything was going and what were they doing at the moment, could turn into an interesting topic if the parties were all 'lost for a long time' kind of friends. Nagisa and Kayano's stories about their recent assassination were especially fascinating. How strange it was to be told a brutal, complete horror experience by innocent-looking people whose smiles were to naive.

Manami was in the middle of talking about her meeting with Karma the day before when a little boy broke in the group talk. "What's wrong, Yoichi-kun?" Kayano advanced toward the boy, still on her knees.

Yoichi whipped his head to Manami. "We don't have enough people to split into two groups for the game," he said while scratching the back of his head. "So, um, we need Manami-neesan to join us. Robber and cops, it is."

The invited girl was stunned at the request. "Uh, no. Totally no. I'm not good at running," she knocked back fast.

Pushing aside her refusal, Yoichi grabbed Manami hand and forced her to stand up. "Karma-nii said the game won't begin until you join," he presented a pleading look at the sheila.

Kayano transferred a wide-eyed glance to her colleague. The azure-haired boy squinted his eyes in return, wagging his head. Kayano lifted an eyebrow. Nagisa shrugged his shoulder. They seemed to be accustomed to communicate with just simple gestures. It might be the effect of their partnership in assassination quests: understanding each other without any word spoken.

"Play with them, Okuda-san. They're waiting for you," Kayano encouraged, pushing Manami's shoulder gently. "It'll be bad if Karma cancels the game because you doesn't want to participate. You wouldn't want to make kindergarten kids cry, would you?"

Manami bit her lower lips. She sighed, eventually picked herself up from the carpet. To Yoichi, she informed, "I won't reach your expectation if you regard me to defeat Karma-kun." A relief grin formed on the little boy's lips. Without further ado, he towed Manami out of the classroom.

Karma's smile widened as he caught a glimpse of Manami at the front door. The children exhaled a chuffed breath just when they heard Yoichi announcing the bespectacled girl's arrival at the playground. Everyone arose from the ground, stretching their arms, ready to start their awaited playdown.

"Alright, brats! Get ready in your position," the redhead clapped his hands to gather attention as though he was the leader. "The arena includes the entire playground, backyard, and the first floor excluding classroom, staff room, and restroom. Boys, as always, you're all the robbers. You have five minutes to hide starting from now," Karma commanded and the male students promptly dispersed. "You're a robber. Just follow Yoichi-kun," he notified Manami and to the other lasses, he ordered them to follow him.

When Manami asked why the cops were all girls, Yoichi explained that it would be unfair if Karma teamed up with other boys because the strength would not be equal. The students seemed to have acknowledged Karma's inhuman ability. "The girls will only be screeching and complaining. Karma-nii is the only one you should be on guard of," he informed in whisper as they sprinted to the back of the building.

The sun didn't take the trouble to try forcing a way through the thick blanket of gray clouds. Strong wind whirled beyond the rustling trees. It chilled Manami's exposed legs. She shouldn't have worn a middle-thigh length skirt with no socks at all. Of course, she had checked the weather this morning. The problem was she never knew that she would be running against the twelve degree celsius rush of air.

Instead of concealing herself out of the sight of the cops, she preferred to hide from the freezing breeze. Inside the building was the best idea, yet it must be the first location that Karma would come to rummage. She didn't want to run around helplessly, trying to escape, nor did she ever intend to be caught. She was an assassin once, even if it didn't last until now, she at least kept the pride and live with it.

There were a clump of ferns at the edge of the backyard. A leafless cherry blossom tree grew next to it. Might not be a perfect hiding spot, but five minutes had passed already. She could hear the female infants yelling from far away. The game had officially begun. Without second thought, Manami stuffed herself behind the plants. To her fortune, the fence behind her was enough to block the wind. It wasn't as cold as she thought it'd be.

Although bunch girls had scoured the backyard, by some means Manami hadn't been found yet. They pretty much overlooked the dirty wild bushes. The boys had been scurrying in and out the backdoor with Karma stomping after them. Manami stayed small and silent until Yoichi popped up at the door. He was too panic to realize that his shoelace had become undone. He fell, as expected, causing a long scrape appeared on his pale shin. Manami instantly stood from her hideout and approached him.

A chill suddenly prodded the back of her neck when she was helping the little lad. Following her instinct, she hurriedly carried the injured boy and placed him behind the bushes. "Stay here," she ordered under her breath. "I can tell Karma-kun is coming. I'll try decoy him away from you. Then, I'll be back with the first aid." Yoichi answered with a weak nod. With that, Manami got up and hid herself next to a dustbin alongside the doorway.

Several seconds later, as she had anticipated, the steel door was kicked open. Karma walked out, his menacing gaze scanning the yard. When he had took enough steps ahead without noticing her presence, Manami dashed into the opened door behind him. Karma's react was fast, too fast for a human. Before you could say Jack Robinson, he had been hounding her across the corridor.

She was about to reach the other side of the building's entrance when he leaped onto her. They fell forward together, crashing against the wooden material of the front door and smashed it open.

Despite the sharp pain from the skin contact against the the asphalt, Manami could felt her nose was lightly touched by a soft thatch. She tried to get up but her body felt really weighty. A moment later she realized that Karma had fallen onto the top of her. His face was just few inches from hers when he looked upward.

"You're under arrest," the redhead grinned while upraising Manami's wrist that had been clenched by his hand.

Unbeknown to them, the two teachers were watching the whole scene from the second floor. "What the heck are they doing in front of five years olds?" Kayano squinted her eyes at the view.

Nagisa didn't answer her since he was too busy watching Karma helping Manami to get on her feet. "I've never thought they would actually stumble across each other again?" he commented, still admiring the scene he'd just witness.

On the spur of the moment Kayano became immensely feverish. She placed her hands on his shoulders and wobbled them rapidly. "I know, right?! This is too dreamlike, too unreal! It's like they're living a fanfiction version of their real life!" she declared, there're imaginary sparks fly in her eyes.

Nagisa needed to gripped on the window frame to get his balance back. "We're really two different people with one thought, aren't we?" he later said, a somewhat enthusiastic tone could be heard on his wording. "If this is what they call fate, then God surely has written a really, really enthralling script for them."

"Maybe God has his screenplay set up already but who knows if He needs help to improve some scenes," Kayano winked an eye. Nagisa tilted his head sideway as the girl proceeded towards the nearest desk and ransacked her handbag. She withdrew something from the clutch and came back to show it to her curious comrade.

The bluenet took a moment to study the item. As soon as he'd get what she meant, he inclined his head as an approval. A corner of his lips lifted up into a self-assured half smile.

"We're not helping Him with the manuscript. We're basically a part of His play."

* * *

Redhead's note

I actually finished this chapter in four days but before I could proofread it, I got sick and stayed in hospital. Sorry if you don't like it. I kinda wanted this chapter to finish quick because the next chapter is the first act that I thought when I created One More Time. I always get super nervous everytime I publish this story because I'm aware that my story is as good as another stories about assclass. This is only my second fanfiction that I've published and english isn't the language I speak.

Anyway, I have written a one-shot story about Karma and Nagisa (not really romance, maybe even comedy) and I wanted to publish actually today but I missed the deadline so maybe I'll publish it along with the next chapter, don't forget to check that out. Thanks for all your support, favs, and follows, and everything you'd left on the review section. Please write about what you think of this chapter also because you're the source of my motivation. Thank you!

This chapter is dedicated to you guys: Morte Cacciatore,Heyho, Akabane-san, Lurker,I12BFree, Ginger Hale, Roseshadow21, , and animeandmangafangirl


	5. Tomei Expressway

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei

I do not own anything but the plot

Mōichido

「One More Time」

* * *

Chapter Five

東名高速道路

「Tomei Expressway」

* * *

"You ran a red light."

Jolted awake, her awareness and the fact that she was currently driving a car were automatically drawn back into Manami's mind. Three seconds needed to pass before she eventually succeeded in interpreting the last statement that had been said.

The girl shot a questioned look at him in refusal to believe her own hearing. She didn't need no answer withal. To her horror, a familiar dee-dah sound reached her ear. In this moment, she abruptly felt an extreme feeling of dread she knew she would never forget.

"Calm down, Okuda-san!" Karma rather commanded, noticing a bucket of cold sweat streaming down her temple. "Don't slow down the speed! Keep driving ahead!" he bade.

In spite of his words, Manami was drowning in her own fear as she kept imagining exaggerated scenes of consequence she would need to take. She was stiff as a statue and tensed up might be too much to listen to the redhead. The Audi's speed gradually decelerated as she was too afraid to step on the pedal.

"No!" he shouted restlessly, turning around to take a quick look at the back view. Although the window was covered by drops of rain, he could see the cops crystal clear. The black car was just a few meters behind them which made its siren sounded like an actual death call from satan. "The heck, Okuda-san!" he whipped his head back to her. "Don't slow down! Take turn to Shibuya and drive straight ahead!"

"I thought we need to get away from the police?"

"Just listen to me!"

Swallowing her anxiety, she did what she had been ordered. With all her might, she accelerated the car and took a turn to Shibuya. As expected, it was extremely packed with pedestrian. It didn't seem to have any traffic but it didn't mean the road was empty either. In fact, it was down to the ground as crowded as the pavement.

"I said don't slow down!" he was losing his patient.

"Do you even expect me to go at full speed and pass through this sea of human without leaving any dead body behind?!" she yelled back. She hadn't felt this irritated since forever and she promptly felt bad about it. She shouldn't have yelled, but regardless of how you looked, Karma was being irrational.

The redhead clicked his tongue. He unfastened the buckle of his seatbelt before reaching over the gear lever to grab the steering wheel. "I'll take the wheel! It's fine! Just speed up more!"

The lavender orbs were widened in shock. She shot another gaze at him in disbelieve. Notwithstanding, calmness was shown on his face. His eyes were instantly locked at the road ahead. All serious and convincing.

Handing over all her trust, she released her grip from the wheel and increased the speed. Thus, with Karma's hands on the steering wheel and Manami's feet on the pedal, the Audi raced just like a bat out of hell, overtaking the other vehicles without a hitch.

Deafening horns and head-splitting shouts were casted at them. The tires screeched every time they changed lane. Even the weather was so unforgiving. The rain, the mist, and the wet asphalt, everything seemed to be cooperating together to send the two young adults straight to their death bed. Oh, how they couldn't care less. At least they didn't need to empty their bank account for this inescapable illegal act.

In a blink, they reached the end of the Shibuya's main road. A green plank at the side road was coming into their view. Manami squinted her eyes to decipher the white-painted word as they passed.

Tomei Expressway.

"Expressway?!" she exclaimed. "How far do you want us to go? The cops aren't even tailing us anymore!"

"They might be out of sight but they're still behind us- Christ, the radio is playing my favorite song right now! Here, grab the wheel," he said it all in one breath. Manami was hesitant of a second but took over the wheel at long last.

Settling back onto his seat, Karma turned up the radio volume. As the beat blasted out from the speakers, he whooped, all excited, and began to sing together with Patrick Stump. Manami, who had decided to not care about anything anymore a second ago, cheered along as she cranked up the speedometer as fast as her heartbeats.

Everything began just two hours ago.

The rain came pouring down just several minutes after the break time had ended. Nagisa had escorted the children back to their classroom with their redhead forcefully tagged along. Manami opted out of joining them as the little girls persisted in throwing displeasing looks at her. Not wanting to argue, she gave in. Karma told her to wait at the back door since they would be taking their leave after this.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting. It took longer than I've expected."

Manami shifted her gaze from the window to catch a view of Karma sprinting towards her. "It took faster than I've expected though?" she lifted an eyebrow. "I can't believe you're able to get away from them."

He weakly shrugged. "Barely," there's a strained tone in his voice. "Of course with a promise exclusively from their dearest Karma Akabane about his next visit. Super detailed day, time, and accusation. Ugh, I wouldn't be able to get away from it."

A quite chuckle escaped her mouth. With hair sticking out everywhere and unbuttoned shirt exposing the black tee underneath, and his jacket carelessly tied around his waist, what a total mess he was. The reddened little scratches on his arm was enough evidence of how hard it was to break free from the kids. They might have clung onto his arms to prevent him from leaving.

"Whoa, it's raining hard. No wonder it's super freezing today," he said upon looking out the window. "Guess we're going home?" he turned back to her. "Or is there somewhere else you want to check out? We don't go to Tokyo everyday anyway."

Manami curled her lips, taking a minute to think. The rain instantly took all her mood away. All her care to the empty refrigerator at home and her thermodynamic test had been washed away just when a single drop of water fell from the sky. However, she somehow didn't want to head back yet. It's not like she wanted to go around Tokyo or something. But,

"Then how about a movie?"

Kayano popped out behind Manami's back. The glasses girl startled at the sudden attendance, letting out a short shriek as she stumble forward onto Karma's chest which made her even more surprised. She yelled a loud sorry as she took a step back, too long that she bumped onto Kayano. The girls lost their balance and fell backwards together, but Karma managed to grab Manami's by her arm while the other tumbled over alone.

"Wha- I'm sorry, Kayano-san! I didn't mean to bump onto you!" Manami immediately bent over to help the green-haired girl to get on her feet.

"So this is how you survive life, isn't it, Okuda-san?" Kayano said under her breath as she stood up. Manami tilted her head in question while Karma was trying hard to hide his laugh.

"Back to the topic," she clapped her hand together. "Since it's spring, it means romantic films, but there's that one famous western action movie that's having its premier today, which I know no one will ever dislike." she fished two white rectangle paper out of her apron pocket. "The one about racing and being angry."

The tickets were snatched at once as soon as the word 'racing' reached the redhead's ears. He studied the words on the paper with wide eyes. "Holy sssh," he hissed, not wanting to say any foul words. "Are you serious, Kayano-chan?"

"I got that from my acquaintance who works at the cinema, that's why it's only valid if you go to his workplace which is in Shibuya," she explained with a beam of pleasure and satisfaction at Karma's reaction. "Oh, and you better go now. There's still a while before it starts but the usual road is closed due its repair so you have to take a detour, hey are you listening?"

The redhead nodded, still staring at the tickets with sparkling eyes as if they're diamonds and pearls. Well, might be not even diamonds and pearls will be stared with eyes like that. When was the last time Manami watched this side of Karma? It's so rare and somehow refreshing.

Kayano folded her arms in front of her chest, her smile faded, all serious. "But one thing, Karma-kun." she stated. "Okuda-san will drive you there."

Her wording stole the other's two attention. The golden and lavender orbs were fixed still on her. "I'm not risking Okuda-san's life on the palm of your hand. Especially after you watch the godforsaken movie about racing. Oh God, I just can't-" she covered her face with both hands. "Anyway, you're not going there except you're driven by Okuda-san. Period."

Karma tossed his gaze onto Manami, raising his brows. "Why would I mind? You know how to drive a car, don't you? Of course, you do. Then it's settled." Without giving a second of chance for Manami to answer, he unknotted his grey jacket, cloaked her under it, and promptly handcuffed her wrist. "Thanks for the tickets, princess! We're leaving now!" he gave a single wave before pushing the exit door and ran under the literal storm tugging the coal-haired girl.

"That's not even your Audi, Karma-kun! You guys better be careful, alright?!" Kayano's shout was barely heard.

"Wait, what, that's not your Audi?!" Manami yelled to compete her voice with the rain.

"Do I look that rich enough to own a Cruiser and an Audi at the same time?" Karma snorted. "What makes you so worried if it's not mine? It's not like this one flies."

Well duh, Karma-kun. Of course Manami knew how to drive. She passed the driving test like normal people did. But, that was not the major problem. Manami immediately felt it all as soon as she settled herself onto the driver seat; the sense of responsibility. Not only the fact that it costed higher than US college's tuition, this car belonged to someone she didn't even know!

_Inhale, breathe out slowly._ Everything would be fine. Driving an automatic car was a piece of cake; gas, break, and that's it, it only required one feet. Besides, if she drove no more than forty kilometer per hour, an accident would be just beyond a shadow of doubt. Right, so far, it's alright. The thunderstorm wasn't a big matter either. It's not like her eyesight it's so bad that she couldn't even see the traffic-

"You ran a red light."

* * *

redhead's note

The last time I updated is July 2015? Whoa, time sure flies! Nothing much though, I've been doing just fine like always. I don't know why there are loads of driving scenes on this story. But they're really fun to write! I really hope you like it! Please kindly leave a comment and review below to tell me what do you think so far.

Thanks for all the kind things you leave on the review box and thanks too for the lots of favs and follow!

p.s I passed the driving test couple weeks ago and finally got my license, I can legally drive now!


	6. Miho Pine Grove

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei

I do not own anything but the plot

Mōichido

「One More Time」

* * *

Chapter Six

三保の松原

「Miho Pine Grove」

* * *

"Okuda-san, I think we've reached Chūbu."

Manami lifted an eyebrow. "Which part of Tokyo is Chūbu?" she queried, eyes locked still on the roadway.

"No, Chūbu is Chūbu. Tokyo is a part of Kantō," Karma said in respond while tapping on his phone screen. "Looks like we're in Shizuoka to be exact."

A corner of her lips raised into a half smile. "Good try, Karma-kun. This expressway just goes around Tokyo, Kanagawa, Chiba, and Saitama," she gainsaid his words with a sneer.

"Oh wow, I don't know you're such an expressway otaku," Karma rolled his eyes, obviously faking an impressed intonation. "Excuse me but that's Shuto expressway you're talking about. This is Tomei which connects to another provinces faraway until Nagoya."

"Does that mean this expressway will not lead us back to Saitama?"

"No."

That negative reply ended with a complete hush and nothing. Karma furrowed his brows, tilting his head in question as Manami just kept on driving without any expression. However, when he took a closer inspection, he could tell that this girl was holding her breath.

He singsonged her name, waving a hand in front of those lavender orbs. She turned her head so very slightly to face redhead. In that moment, Karma knew he would never forget that moment. The moment when his gaze met hers and he could clearly see something burning inside her teary eyes.

A great deal of terror.

* * *

The movie they were supposed to be watching had started showing long ago and they were out of the way to the southern coast of the island. Shizuoka. She had driven the Audi from Tokyo to Shizuoka. Fun little fact, if they started from Los Angeles, she would have brought them to the border of Mexico right now.

She shifted to Karma, who was in control of the wheel. "I'm sorry," she sighed, staring down at the ticket she'd received from Kayano. "The tickets are in vain and," she paused to wet her dried lips. "I know how you're looking forward to watch the movie."

The redhead snorted, shrugging his shoulders. "That's fine. We have had enough racing and being angry today anyway."

There wasn't any sign of his anger whatsoever. Ending up approximately 170 kilometers away from Tokyo wasn't a fault she had to carry alone. It was Karma who'd managed to enter Tomei. Regardless, it was Manami that started everything. She's the one who was stupid enough to ran a red light.

Karma maneuvered the Audi to exit the toll. Manami thought he would enter the opposite lane and drive back home, which he never did. He hit the thoroughfare, driving along the boulevard. Despite owning no idea, she didn't dare to pop any question as he didn't speak any word either.

Behind the droplets covered windshield glass, she could notice the overcast sky had turned white. The sun peeked through the thinnest layer of the clouds, forcing a way for its lights to illuminate the ground. The town they were passing through seemed to be activated once again. People began to fill the pavement in their thick dark coats and folded umbrellas on their hands just in case the rain start to pour again.

Only the indistinct song from the radio filled the silent air as minute by minute flew off. Karma plugged in a flashdisk when they had exchanged places. Manami suspected it to be a long list of emo songs about disco and anxiety attack which were, thankfully, not. They were acoustic, mostly covers that seemed to be converted from youtube.

Another four songs before Karma finally brought the Audi to a halt. He unbuckled the belt and reached out to get his bag from the backseat. He then motioned her to follow him as he got his feet out of the car. She quickly grasped her backpack from the mat and pushed open the door.

"Uh, where are we-," before she could finish her sentence, Karma shushed her, pointing a finger to her lips. No answer, no explanation, no nothing, he turned his heels and started walking away. Manami bit her lower lip in hesitance as she tailed him soundlessly.

Quitting the parking lot, he leaded her trough a tree-lined pathway. The wooden track was narrow and empty and somehow contained with sand. It's so annoying when the little rocks kept creeping into her flats. When the pathway split, Karma took a turn into the woods. The pine trees stood tall and sheltering. They covered the sky above, attempting to block every ray of sunlight.

_Wait a minute, pine trees? And sand? And Shizuoka? Could it be. . ._

"What are you staring at down there? Take a look at the front!"

It was the horizon. The line which the sky and the surface of the sea appeared to meet. An endless shades of blue.

The lavender in her eyes glittered with sparks of astonishment. She kicked off her shoes, dropped her backpack, and dashed towards the two blankets of wonder. Notwithstanding the effort to keep her feet away from the pebbles, she didn't seem to mind perching her bare foot on the harsh grayish sand.

Far to the north, the most majestic mountain of Japan roared into the sky. The sapphire of its body stood out beyond the mist, not to mention the glorified ivory crown on the top. From below the blue mount faraway to south, green pine trees grew along the black sanded seacoast. It was just as beautiful as the legend had declared.

"Have you ever been here before?" Karma asked as he made his way to catch up with her. He had tugged off his converse and tossed them somewhere on the dried sand along with his bag.

She shook her head, "but remember back in middle school, _he_ told us about the legend of this beach."

"Ah, Miho no Matsubara?"

She nodded. "It was actually the first time I'd heard about Miho. I remember listening to every word _he_ said and," A genuine smile started making its way on Manami's lips. "I've always wanted to go here."

The wave's song soothed the tension between them, warming up their hearts that had been frozen by the cold and discomfort. Soon, the seagulls crowed out their squawks as they spread their snowy wings underneath the atmosphere.

As the scenery astonished them, the wind blew, too strong that caused a huge wave bowling over, launching a layer of freezing water onto the two young adults, which knocked them unconscious, upright like figures. More silent and more stares before laughters convulsed afterwards.

He then grabbed her hand, forcefully pulling her to walk further into the sea. "Wait, what, are you serious?" she doubted, attempting to slacken his grip, which made him tightened it even more.

He kept walking until the water was about the height of his knees. Later he shifted his gaze to the petite girl next to him, fixing his eyes on hers, face straight all serious. Manami's heart tightened as those sharp stare pierced through her view.

Before she knew it, he'd begun to splash cold water onto her face. "Wait- what?! Oh geez, Karma-kun!" she whined, trying to cover herself with both arms. When Manami was about to set her counter attack, the goddamn redhead was already distance away. He's fast despite running against the water. Without further ado, she chased after him

"Whoa, chill! I didn't even splash this much- omg is that sea urchin?!"

"Seriously?!"

"Tricked ya. Take this, stupid."

"Wha-! That's not fair!"

"Life has never been fair."

And there we had, two nineteen year olds soaking each other with salt water of Pacific Ocean in the middle of April. It might sound fun and very tumblrish but actually it's so nope. It was already too late when they realized who on earth goes to the beach on April. It wasn't even warm, sunny spring. It was literally a neverending winter, remember?

"This is so stupid," he declared while rummaging through his backpack. "Whose idea was this again?"

"You."

Karma breathed out loudly, "I can't believe it. I didn't bring any spare clothing at all!" He darted his gaze to Manami's bag not far from where he's sitting. "What's in your bag?"

"My textbook."

"For neptune's sake."

Undeterred by their hopeless situation, Manami couldn't help but tittered at it. She flumped next to him and Karma diminished the gap between them until it was close enough to seek warmth from each other. They fell silence, watching the endless water rolled and broke onto the shore.

"The last time I did something so reckless like this was years ago," he halted for a moment as if the continuation words were stuck on his throat. "With _that octopus_," his voice was barely audible. "Korosensei."

_Korosensei._ The word she'd been avoiding. Even in her mind, she would call this one of her ex-teacher '_him_'. She just couldn't take it. Hearing _his_ name always made her cry. Especially with Karma's voice next to her ear. The nostalgic memories barging into her brain and tears began to bead her eyes. It's been five years yet it felt like a lifetime without _him_.

"Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry," he whispered, wiping his jacket sleeves under her eyes. Nothing was able to make it out her lips. She shook her head fast, embracing her legs, burying her face between her knees. Karma snaked an arm around her, letting her petite body to lay its weight on him.

"I miss _him_," she murmured between her quite sobs. "Class E and everyone."

Karma let out a long sigh, squeezing her shoulder. "It can't be help about _him_ and class E but if it's everyone, well, it might be a bit hard to reunite with them like back then," he shrugged, "yet sooner or later you will stumble across each one of them again at some point of your life, like, well, us."

Manami straightened up, staring at him with furrowed brow, confused by his wording. Watching her reaction, the corners of his lips curled up. "I've never though I'd find you there, you know, that night at the back of the building," he grinned as she blushed, recalling the incident the day before. "But if it's like this, I think I'm glad I found you one more time."

The sun set down behind them. They couldn't tell whether or not it had reached the horizon since the view was blocked by the pine grove. The sky above was red and golden, just like him, Karma Akabane. His crimson hair was illuminated amberish. The pair of his flaxen orbs glistened brighter than ever, gazing faraway to the edge of the ocean.

The landscape was as graceful as a painting. The sea was an enchantment itself, and the guy next to her was _everything_. He was strength and freedom. A little bird. A rebellion. She could look at him forever.

* * *

redhead's note

Favorite chapter means fast update! Unfortunately i had to cut some scenes because if I didn't it would be super unnecessarily long. I hope you like it so far!

I've read all your reviews and I'm so glad I updated the latest chapter! I know it's still full of flaws but thanks for reading it at last. I'm so blessed that I can make you guys happy with my writings! Thank you for all the fav/follows and all things you've left me on the review box! Please be kindly enough to comment and review about this chapter too! I'll see you later x

p.s Miho seacoast is on the east of Shizuoka so it makes sense when I say "The sun set down behind them" because it does. Miho seacoast is a place to watch sunrise, not sunset. This beach and Tomei expressway, everything is real.


	7. Classroom

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei

I do not own anything but the plot

もう一度

Mōichido

「One More Time」

* * *

Chapter Seven

教室

「Classroom」

* * *

"Nevermind that. Anyway, what exactly has Korosensei so enthralled?" Rio questioned as she pointed a finger faraway at a pink-skinned octopus creature perching on the top of a beech tree, leching over something on his tentacle.

"Oh, I got Kayano to leave some chocolate, a certain photo, and a note at an obvious spot. If I'd known it would work so well, I would've used it in an assassination," Karma answered, exhaling a long breath as he watched their homeroom teacher fell into his mischief no sweat.

Rio turned around to take a glance inside the corridor. Kayano had gone. They didn't plan to walk home together, she might have left first. For what had just occurred, it might be right to leave her alone with her thoughts as she strolled down the mountain. But still, it's such a waste for the first and last valentine at class 3-E that petite girl didn't voice her feelings towards her seat-neighbor, Nagisa. Well hey, only her knew what's best for herself.

Turning back, the blondie picked herself from the ground and dusted her uniform skirt off. "Let's head home too before it gets dark," she suggested in which Karma nodded in agreement.

The evening sky was all vibrant with muted tone of grey clouds lined the horizon. The golden sun sank behind the forest, beckoning the pale crescent moon and flickering stars above. The east had darkened navy by the dying light of the forthcoming night. It wouldn't be long before it swallowed the western side as well.

The warmth of the sundown grew faint while the winter cold began to fill the airspace. A layer of cardigan couldn't help, so the two teens directly marched their way back into the building to collect their belongings. Excluding the currently-pink perverted critter, the other two teachers seemed to have taken their leave. The cracking sound of the old wooden floor echoed across the bare hallway as they sauntered towards their classroom.

"In the end, this day ended up just like one of those ordinary days," Rio let out a moan. "I mean, what's up with those two. It's so obvious that she likes him, he likes her, everyone knows-"

"Except them," Karma finished her sentence.

"Except them," she repeated to emphasize the point. "Anyhoo, what are you doing at Terasaka's desk?"

She squinted her grey eyes in suspicion at her classmate, who was writing something on his notebook before ripping the paper off into a small card and stack it onto the blue heart-shaped box which had some chloroformed chocolate inside. Being a devil he was, the poisoned gift was shoved into Terasaka's desk storage.

Witnessing the redhead's viciousness, Rio held her breath, face blanched. She was a scallywag and pranks were part of her daily activities. Notwithstanding, beholding the sight of Satan himself staging his sin of (probably) murder was simply too much for her. A pang of conscience would still be heard everytime she went overboard with her tricks. Still nowhere near a devil.

Not wanting to get involved any further, she uttered a 'hurry up' while adverting her gaze to the opposite direction. Korosensei was clearly visible from the window. If Chiba or Hayami was here, he would have lost a tentacle or two with their remarkable rifles. Too bad he was far out of range for walthers.

Satisfied with his monkey business, Karma ambled back to his desk. Rio was ready to go, she had clothed herself with parka and packed up. He heedlessly loaded everything into his bag to catch up with his partner in crime. That's when his ears caught a quite thud, like something had accidentally been nudged and fell. Taking a look down, his eyes promptly lied onto a small black box tied with lavender ribbon lying on the floor.

"How bashful," Rio appeared suddenly behind his back. A playful smirk was painted on her lips.

Karma crouched down to pick the prezzie, blew the dirt off, and placed it back to his desk. "Someone's forgotten their valentine gift. Maybe Okajima-"

"Oh, birdbrain. That's your gift," the blondie rolled her grey eyes.

"But-"

"Open it."

Unsure of what to respond, he unknotted the ribbon and remove the lid. The pack was filled with strawberries, half-dipped in chocolate and drizzled with colorful sprinkles. Quite amazing how freezing this room that the chocolate didn't melt a bit. Thanks to their current finance to not be able to afford a heater.

There was also a black card with silver curve handwriting atop it, which Rio snatched fast soon after she glimpsed it.

"Thanks for being a good friend. M." she declaimed aloud.

"Give it back, Nakamura-san."

"A good friend? Really, Okuda-san?" she cracked up a belly laughter.

Karma grasped the card from her, shooting a piqued scowl. As she zipped her mouth shut and backed a step away, he shifted back to the little present on his hand. M. Manami. Okuda Manami. He had always thought of her as the easiest person to have a chat with. She's shy but interesting with all her knowledge in chemistry. Guess, they were indeed good friends.

"She's so considered," Rio carefully filled the sudden hush of awkwardness. "She gave you your favourite food."

"Everyone knows I like strawberries," the redhead said as he closed the box and stuffed it in his bag. It wasn't apparent but she could notice how cautious he was with the gift, placing it horizontally on the top of his unorganized books withal.

She raised her brows, curling her lips. "Aren't you happy?"

"I appreciate it," he kept his response short.

"For what reason do you think she made those sweets?" she pumped up other question.

"It's giri."

"Do you think the gift has more meaning than just obligation chocolate?"

"No."

"You don't have to be embarrassed."

"I am not."

"Karma-kun, your ears are red."

"Christ, I don't understand what you're chattering about," he protested while making his way out of the classroom in couple of strides.

A long, long sigh escaped her lungs. "This is going to take years," she mumbled, shaking her head.

* * *

Of all things in this world that exist only to be loathed, being woken up by the sound of banging door must be one of the top five. Especially after a long, long across-province drive the day before, he could've been woken up with a warm ray of sunrise penetrating through the sheer curtain, or the aroma of banana cupcake the neighboring old lady usually baked on weekend, or anything, but door banging.

Heaving his tired body so slightly, Karma Akabane stretched an arm to reach his cellphone on the nightstand. His eyes squinted at the brightness as soon as he unlocked the screen. 07:56. Far too early from the time he'd planned to be awake.

"Akabane!" a unnecessarily-too-familiar voice was perceived between the noisy thump. "If you don't open this door right now, I'll break it down!"

The mentioned redhead groaned in ire. "Make your way in I'm not getting out of bed whatsoever!" he yelled back before tugging the fluffy blanket over his head.

Soon after, the neverending banging sound was ended with a loud crash. The creak that followed later on was an obvious sign to declare that the front door had been kicked open. How he could've just spent maximum two minutes to get up and undo the lock properly. Now he necessitated to pay for the reparation again.

Karma stripped down the sheet just enough for his eyes to spectate a blond guy parading his way into that pokey one-room condo. His formal burgundy buttondown had its sleeves rolled up to elbow and his all-time favorite coat was on his hand. Must have been warm outside.

"Where on earth did you go with my car last night?"

_Oh, snap._

"Only one bar left before the fuel gauge reaches empty and there's sand all over the mat," the blonde folded his hand in front of his chest, standing still next to the bed, glaring down at the other guy. "Not to forget a stack of speeding tickets were sent to my house."

Hearing that, Karma somehow received enough energy to sit up. Let's say, he couldn't stay under the blanket any minute longer. This room had been a literal hell ever since this guy, Gakushuu Asano, irrupted. Fire was smouldering beyond the vacant expression he was improvising. His voice was an arrant anger. You could hear the funeral toll as the backsong on his speech.

"I was so generous to steal the one you never use," Karma chuntered, finally setting his feet on the ground. "It's not even the first time," he added before sauntering towards the kitchen. Too nonchalant despite all of this death aura circulating around. Or rather, maybe he was already in outrage himself since his soundless sleep was discourteously interrupted.

Gakushuu rolled his eyes as he trailed behind that one guy he had known since middle school. He was never a good friend, both of them never were, and never attempted to be so. Their quarrel was constant and infinite. Every conversation they take would end up to be a piddling battle of sarcasm. Regardless of how, it would be a lie if one said the two of them weren't (quote unquote) close.

The blonde parked himself at the bar while the redhead hunted for any kind of grub to feed his grumbling stomach. When was the last time he went to buy groceries? There's practically nothing but layers of spiderweb inside the cabinet.

"Do you have classes today?" Gakushuu commenced a casual confab without any sacritical indication contained. Talk about rare.

"Not until late afternoon," Karma replied while rummaging the fridge. "Oh crap, I totally run out of living stock."

"Natural selection. Your time has come."

"Good lord, shut the hell up."

By good fortune, a can of coffee was spotted, hiding behind bunch of discounted mayonnaise bottles. Wasn't his favorite one, but at least caffeine would boost his mood for a bit. He snatched the drink rightaway and slammed shut the door.

He turned his heel around to find Gakushuu had already helped himself with a jar of homebrand choc chip defenselessly stationed on the countertop. Luck let him live today as Karma was too exhausted to raise his AK47 and shove it into his nostrils.

"Do you need something from me?" the redhead asked as he climbed the stool.

Gakushuu went silent for a second, munching his cookie. ". . . she came to me yesterday, all whines about how you were nowhere to be found nor could she reach you," he continued after swallowing. "When I realized the Audi was gone, I told her you were taking care of something urgent out town. Didn't know where you were either, but you owe me for that cover."

Karma froze at a stroke. "She came back from Singapore yesterday?"

"You don't know?" Gakushuu's purple orbs grew wide in surprise.

"No, no, I mean," the redhead stumbled upon his own words. "I thought it was today."

The blond guy clicked his tongue, fishing his cellphone out of his pocket and pass it to his companion. "She spent the night at my house. You should go pick her up later. Just give her a call right now."

Karma unlocked the phone and went straight to the call log. The first name on the list was whom he aimed for.

Rio Nakamura.

"Seriously, Akabane. You shouldn't be neglecting your girlfriend so much."

* * *

redhead's note

The first part is a flashback. It takes place on chapter 158 (manga) or episode 20 (anime season 2), Valentine Time. And yesss, I know that the relationship between Rio and Karma is platonic but hey five years has passed. Five years is a long time for a feeling to change or grow. (Actually I'm making excuses because only Rio fits to fill this role.)

So fun to write about Gakushuu and Karma hanging out together. They're definitely going to appear a lot. Oh yeah, I read all your reviews and hopefully Itona Horibe will soon make his appearance as well.

You may question why is Karma and Rio together, or why is Karma being a f-boy right now, or where on earth is Manami. That's good. Look forward for the next update! Leave me you advices and comments on the review box like always and thank you for all your support!


	8. Vanitoy Bagel

Ansatsu Kyoushitsu belongs to Matsui Yuusei

もう一度

Mōichido

「One More Time」

Chapter Eight

ベーグルカフェﾧ

「Vanitoy Bagel」

* * *

The crowdless JR station felt lonely as the rush hour had passed through. Couple groups of white collar worker were still lingering over their cigarettes by the metal pillars, but most of them had gone. The smell of fresh bread and ground coffee started to fade away from the hall as well, indicating the end of the busy forenoon.

Manami walked past the baffle gate and tootled along the passageaway, occasionally taking a sip from her too creamy pumpkin spice latte she had bought from her departure depot. Vacant gaze sailed around to note the uniform expression on every stranger proceeding from the opposite direction. Except for tourists, everyone was lifeless. Time always seemed to slow down on Friday mornings, almost felt like the clock never ticked.

The professor canceled class for today and her day instantly became vacant for good. Just when she wasn't in mood to be a quintessential nerd who spent hours in leafing through three-inches-thick hardcovered books, Ai was nowhere on this earth. She kept forgetting how dullsvile her life was until Ai wasn't there to drag her to be a company of a shopping spree or trying out some new uptown cafe. From sophomore year in high school until sophomore year in college; despite her coquettish nature, this brunette was indeed a loyal friend.

Exiting the terminal, Manami continued to stroll through the pavement, passing a couple of blocks before taking a turn to a pedestrian thoroughfare; the famous Ichibangai shopping street to be exact, which was lined with general shops and authentic restaurants on both side. The premises here adopted the structure of traditional Japanese storehouse. It must've been the reason TripAdvisor called it 'a little edo'.

At the heart of this historical place, stood a two-story bakery-cafe called Vanitoy Bagel with its bamboo cladding exterior and black canopy. It's usually packed out on weekends for its design was also so instagramable. It had been a while since the last time Manami came here to have a meet up with him.

The shop-bell chimed when she pushed open the door. The soothing aroma of newly-baked bagels drowned her cold body and she couldn't stop herself from inhaling a deep breath of it. Several people that had been standing on the cashier queue glanced at her as she sauntered pass them and climbed upstairs.

Entering the caff section, her gaze darted across the room at once, to the seat by the window where a guy with platinum blond hair and large bandana around his head was sitting alone at a table of two. Cup of coffee and a magazine was on the table, but his eyes found the outside view more interesting. Manami paraded towards him and the guy turned his head at the sound of her footsteps.

"I'm sorry to call you suddenly, Itona-kun," she said while settling at the empty seat in front of him. "I really need your help on my Metallurgy assignment."

"I'm free all afternoon," his voice was monotone but she knew it was sincere. "So where's Takahara-san? Didn't she take this class too?" he asked, taking the menu from below his mag and handing it to her.

Where was Ai? They hadn't been texting ever since the night gig. She might be too busy going out with that random hot guy her squad had discovered. Manami sighed. "Well, she has her own way to create a miracle and pass the class."

Itona knitted his brow into a scowl. "How can she pass the class with her super short notes that they practically look like a collection of haikus," he folded his arm over his chest and sunk into the metal chair. "I can't believe you're still with her after all these years. You can't be this caring."

"You care about her too," she hit back, eyes was fixed on the bunch of mouth-watering bagel pictures.

"She truly reminds me of Terasaka," sort of surprising he didn't try to argue. "Wild and airhead. Just more popular. . . and richer, i guess more narcissistic. . . actually just as violent."

Manami let out a breathy laugh as she imagined an encounter between Ai and Ryoma Terasaka right there at that moment. Regardless of being similar, she doubted they would become buddy-buddy. Someone like Ryoma Terasaka had a strong hatred towards flashy person, and Ai Takahara hated idiots. This building would be smashed down flat to the ground in their quarrel.

"I'm going to the restroom for a bit." Itona arose from his seat. "Decide what you want to order and we can start working on your paper," he said before leaving.

She was in the middle of pondering about would blueberry cream cheese be the best option when she heard a musical tune coming out from Itona's cellphone, in which he had left defenselessly next to his cup. An incoming call appeared on the screen, under the name of someone she didn't recognize.

When the ring had stopped, the display switched back to its wallpaper. It seemed to be a group photo of five people. Itona was in there, easily spotted with his adorable plaid headband. A curious girl she was, Manami squinted her eyes to peek at the screen.

It was surely a photo of Itona himself sandwiched between two guys in swimming trunks. The photo was sun-bright and certainly was taken at the beach. A second before the screen turned black, her eyes caught a sight of two figures crouching down in front of the other three. A familiar redhead and. . . a blonde?

Subconsciously did she grab the cellphone and clicked on the screen. The redhead was Karma Akabane, needless to say because who else was blessed with those unique apple-red hair apart from him and Seijuurou Akashi? Not a surprise if he mingled with Itona. However Karma wasn't the one to reap her attention.

Alongside him, was a skinny girl in nautical bikini. Her golden-blonde hair was straight and long, falling perfectly down around her hips. She seemed to be midway of yelling something, mouth open and eyes screw up with smile. Her long arms embraced Karma, tightly, lovingly. Karma had one hand on her lower back either. Their cheeks were close to touching, both tinted with a hint of pink.

"Oh, you shouldn't have seen that."

Manami jolted out, causing the device to tumble down on the table. "I d-din't," she stuttered in panic. "Th-there was a-an incoming c-call."

Itona took his cellphone as he parked himself on the seat. Unlocking the screen, he noticed the notification of a missed call below the clock. His daffodil irides shifted back to Manami whose face losing its color. Lips pressed into a thin line while adverting her gaze somewhere.

"They are in relationship, in case you wonder," he saw her twitching at his voice. "Not in secret but they're not much into PDA. I doubt even Nagisa-kun knows about it. I myself just happened to know when I found them on a date."

That reminded her how Nagisa still shipped her with Karma. "H-how long have they been dating?" the question felt dry in her mouth.

"Around a year or so?" he shrugged. "They went to the same high school and I think Nakamura-san confessed after graduation. This photo was taken summer last year."

After graduation, the word was recited in her heart. Rio Nakamura and Karma Akabane was partners in crime back in the assassination classroom. They possessed virtually equal prowess as ex-hitman and same mischievous character. No wonder if a romantic feeling developed between them after years being together.

"You're okay?"

She snapped awake, "y-yeah? I mean, of course." Clearing her throat, she added, "I actually met Karma-kun several days ago. He said he's now attending some kind of private class in Ageo."

"Oh right, Karma had pushed aside the traditional four-year-college and started volunteering here and there. He was sent abroad and came back couple weeks ago, I think. You met him?" he questioned and she nodded.

The hush of awkwardness filled the air. Manami locked her gaze at the scenery out the window. The street was finally alive for business. More people jammed the street with their opened umbrellas that looked like mayapple flowers from above. Was it raining again? Would summer ever come?

"Any plan after this, Okuda-san?" Itona prompted.

How she wished she had one. "Blank for good," head shook.

"Can you. . .," Itona scratched the back of his neck, his eyes wasn't on her anymore. "Can you accompany me to the department store? After working on your paper, that is."

* * *

The rain began to pour harder as Rio looked out the window of Karma's living room. It was the satisfying kind of rain which showered but didn't make so much noises when it hit the car roof. The kind that fall when you're in the middle of class and lasted for a couple minutes but would soak the baseball court completely. A downpour, what's up with the description anyway.

Rio rolled to the other side of the sofa, stretching out an arm to reach Karma's cellphone from the coffee table. She clicked the photo icon and scrolled through the camera roll. He wasn't a type to take pictures, so they were mostly screen-captured articles from some websites. They were also a lot of ugly selfies of his friends and some low quality candid picture of himself. Howbeit, the newest pictures were different.

The pictures on the bottom section that was taken couple days ago. Pictures of scenery; aureate sunset, shimmering ocean and glistening greyish sand. The beach seemed to be so warmth and welcoming. No one would believe it was taken in this unbroken winter.

"Shizuoka must be so nice," she cried out loud.

"Oh can you just stop!" A shout of complain was heard from bathroom. "I'm sorry I forgot to pick you up from the airport but it's a total accident that I ended up in Shizuoka with Okuda-san! I've told you this a million times!"

"If it wasn't because of Asano-kun found me freezing to death in front of your doorstep, I would've spent my night at the seven eleven." She found a candid picture of a certain coal-haired girl, Manami Okuda.

"I've apologized. Stop being so clingy!" Karma eventually stepped to the room, hair dripping wet with a towel around his shoulder.

Rio snorted, throwing his cellphone somewhere between the cushions. "Ego's so big no wonder you joined Team Valor."

"So it's my mistake too that you joined Team Mystic?"

"MYSTIC IS NOT A MISTAKE."

"They do sound the same."

"Don't get me started," the blonde snapped, sending a brutal glare to her boyfriend.

A chuckle came out from his lips as he made his way towards her and ruffled her hair. "Come on now. How about I accompany you hunting for Pikachus?"

"It's raining outside, you idiot."

"Well, let's hunt at the department store," he suggested as he plumped down next to her. "It's been a weeks since the last time we went out together anyway."

Rio turned to him, the death stare had gone but her eyes narrowed in annoyance. "You're so sly."

* * *

redhead's note

You may think I'm slow but this is the fastest update I could manage. I'm sorry if this chapter is a bit fillerish but I just want to clear things out about Karma and Rio. Thank you for keeping up with this story ever since the beginning! I really really hope we can end this story together.

Please leave me your review for this chapter as well! See you soon!

note: I'm currently editing the older chapters myself. I wrote them in freshman year, I guess? So many grammar mistakes.


End file.
